


Freedom

by SinMother



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, serial killer au, this is probably going to be really self indulgent, will add more tags as the story progresses because i dont want to spoil anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMother/pseuds/SinMother
Summary: Sometimes all you need in life is freedom to do what you want. But, that can't go unpunished. However, the longer you manage to evade the consequences, the longer you can ride the high, the rush you so desperately need. Ross knows this, and he intends to dodge the apprehension and punishment as long as humanly possible.





	

The faded, flickering purple of the fluorescent signs up on the wall of the alley cast a soothing glow over the concrete. The concrete, dirty as ever, and a man’s face. Quite a boyish face, it was, framed by rather mussed brown hair. Blue eyes shut, he let out a burst of jubilant and hysteric laughter. His name was Ross, Ross O’Donovan, and he was _free._ At twenty-nine years of age, he, like many others, had grown accustomed to the rush-and-bustle of everyday life. But, something seemed to be missing. Despite the rush, despite the very evident need to be in the right places at the right times, he lacked something very important. _Excitement._

What would a life be if you were never excited about anything, never exuberant due to your actions, your required duties in your chosen career? What would a life be, if you never felt truly happy? What of the people who always weigh you down? The way many people who pushed self-love and self-improvement would tell you to deal with such issues would be to cut them out of your life completely. And that was what Ross had done, and it was with glee that he gave an excited rush forwards from the wall of the alleyway, a thoughtless jump and turn of his lithe form, and ever present was the laughter.

It was late, the streetlights up ahead of the alleyway casting gleaming circles of light onto the roadways of the city. Tucked away in the florescent glow, Ross was caught in effervescent celebration of his successes. He knew what was holding him down, who was holding him down, and in his eyes he had succeeded, cut them out in a way he knew they would never return. But, after the last of the laughter had bubbled forth and subsided, he knew he had to go, and with the rushing of his pulse he looked down at his hands. Thin fingers ran red with blood that had not once pooled in his veins, one hand still clutching a pocket-sized blade, white knuckled, and he looked back up, steely blue gaze trailing along the wall, to where the blood on the bricks gleamed in the low light when he shifted his position. With one parting glance, he began his trek out of the alleyway and to his nearby vehicle, his eyes giving a final goodbye to the woman who lay in the alleyway, bloodied and no longer breathing.

Within his vehicle he used a rag to wipe his hands off to the best of his abilities, wrapping the murder weapon inside of it and stuffing the hastily created bundle underneath the front seat. His hands were shaking with adrenaline, and he was quick to drive off and towards the other side of the city, where he lived. There were no security cameras in this parking lot, as the town deemed them unnecessary, or at the very least could not provide sufficient funds in the wake of other more pressing issues, such as repairing the local church, or replacing lengths of water piping. It was with this blessing that Ross was not to be known as the perpetrator of this crime.

 

He had just ended a woman’s life. But he had never, in his life, felt so free.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all that and didn't get bored, maybe let me know what you think? Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
